The Smile of an Angel by Moxie and Vick
by Vick Pena
Summary: The final part of the 'To Share a Star' saga, pure romance


Moxie here: This is a sequel to Vick's 'To Share a Star' and our 'Coincidences', so if you haven't read those, this story will not make sense. Check them out first, then return here and enjoy!  
  
Vick says : This is the end of a circle of life, love and destiny, some people asked us for a sequel to 'Coincidences' so, after a few days of thinking on a readable plot, my sidekick and friend Moxie and I began writing this third part, hope you like this fan fiction written by two authors , separated by geography , united by creativity and friendship. Feedback: always welcomed , email Moxierick@aol.com and vickpena@yahoo.com.mx with your comments and suggestions.  
  
Disclaimers (by Vick): All of Frasier characters belong to other very creative people, we wrote this work of fiction as a tribute to the series, but, if you try to steal Maureen and/or any other secondary character, well, you'll be in trouble and you'll have our legal team pounding at your door. -chuckle --  
  
To Share a Star  
  
The smile of an angel  
  
by Moxie and Vick  
  
Dream on, be afraid of nothing.  
  
  
  
"Well, Mrs. Montoya, you seem to understand the reason you reacted as you did during your last birthday party."  
  
The woman on the couch smiled nervously while fidgeting with her scarf.  
  
"I think I do."  
  
Niles leaned back in his chair, satisfied. It had taken six weeks of therapy to make this woman face her fear of aging. Now all he had to do was lead her toward a resolution. Another six weeks, perhaps, depending on how she accepted his findings.  
  
"This is a true breakthrough," Niles said professionally. "Now that we know the reason for your distress, we can work on helping you get over it, don't you think?"  
  
"I hope so, Dr. Crane."  
  
"Our time is up for today. Please tell my secretary to set up another appointment for next week, and," he rose from the chair. "Here." He opened a desk drawer and pulled out a wrapped gift.  
  
His patient looked at it quizzically. "I don't understand," she said in her Latin accent.  
  
"Your sons dropped this off yesterday." He handed her the gift.  
  
Niles waited to see her reaction. It was a test, and she passed it quickly when she smiled and shook the box.  
  
"A sweater?"  
  
Niles chuckled  
  
"Well, maybe." He motioned her to the door "But I think a sweater would not be that heavy. Perhaps, jewelry?"  
  
Elisa Montoya laughed as she opened the door and walked out.  
  
He had a little time to himself now, his next patient wasn't due for two hours.  
  
Niles sighed and sat at his desk.  
  
This free time was useful. He could sort through some files, or perhaps read a journal article. Then the intercom buzzed.  
  
"Yes, Clarice? I thought my next patient wouldn't be here until 12," he said, slightly irritated.  
  
"I didn't know I needed an appointment to see my husband."  
  
The English accent, even though she had been living in Seattle for almost two years, remained as strong as when she had just arrived.  
  
"Of course not!" he laughed. "Come in!"  
  
Daphne opened the door and giggled, holding up a paper bag.  
  
"So, do you need a psychiatrist?"  
  
She smiled as she saucily walked toward him.  
  
"I do. You see, I am mad about a certain gentleman."  
  
"Then you must need therapy. Would you accept me as your doctor?"  
  
"That depends. Would I need to take off my clothes?"  
  
Niles grinned. The answer was written all over his face.  
  
They embraced and kissed as Clarice entered the room with two coffees. At first they took no notice, but the low 'ahem' did the trick.  
  
"Ah...what did I do to deserve this gift from Heaven ?" he asked, sitting.  
  
Clarice left the coffees on the desk and walked out, smiling discretely.  
  
"Oh, I was near here and thought I might bring you a snack." She held up the paper bag. "The bakery is right around the corner."  
  
Niles nodded "I see, well, lucky me, I have some free time."  
  
"Which you would otherwise defend like a wounded tiger." she glanced toward the intercom, making him chuckle.  
  
"For you, I am a mere kitten....meow!"  
  
Daphne grinned  
  
"I just came from Frasier's, your dad's therapy session. You know, he has improved a lot in the last few months," she said casually.  
  
"I know. When I saw the X rays at the hospital when he was first injured, even though I could see that he would never walk normally again, I hoped he would be able to recover some strength, with therapy," he said, selecting a Danish from the bag. "He'd spent some time without it and that's why he fell in front of you that day."  
  
"Yes," Daphne agreed. "It gave out on him from time to time, but now I think the risk of that is minimal."  
  
"That's terrific, Daphne," he smiled. "I bet Dad feels like dancing."  
  
"As a matter of fact, just yesterday he bought all these CDs, telling me he wanted to catch up!"  
  
They both laughed.  
  
Then silence. For a few minutes they just enjoyed each other's company, drinking their coffee and picking at the pastries. Then Daphne spoke.  
  
"You know, there is something I wanted to talk you about."  
  
"What is it?" Niles asked.  
  
"Well, my friend Maureen is in Seattle for a visit. She was my best friend back in Manchester, in fact we shared an apartment until she got married."  
  
"Really?" Niles smiled. "And you want to reconnect, share old times?" He paused as she nodded. "Reminisce about old boyfriends, perhaps?"  
  
"Definitely...." they both laughed, but she became serious. "You know, she will be here for just one more night and she asked me to show her around."  
  
"Of course. Don't forget to show her the Space Needle," Niles advised. "Then perhaps we all can have dinner together."  
  
"That would be nice, dear." She seemed nervous. "But. there is a small favor I need to ask you..."  
  
The mystery in her voice set off a warning light in his head.  
  
"Yes, my love?"  
  
***  
  
"How did I get talked into this?"  
  
Niles was being assaulted by a pirate. The sword swung in front of him as he retreated and found himself with his back against the wall.  
  
The pirate smiled in victory and prepared his last attack. He was about to kill this buccaneer and send him to the bottom of the sea to be shark food.  
  
He attacked, but Niles dodged the deadly stroke by simply moving aside. The sword hit the wall and broke while the pirate, eye patch and all, tumbled to the ground.  
  
"Mommy!!!!"  
  
"Oh dear God!" Niles tried to help little Red Beard stand up, but he met fierce resistance. He tried to hold him by the shoulders but the pirate swung his feet and thrashed wildly.  
  
To think Maureen's boy was only 3.  
  
"Brandon, please...." Niles pleaded. The boy slipped from his arms and ran upstairs, crying.  
  
Oh God, at this pace I will not survive for long enough for dinner..." Niles said, starting up in hot pursuit. "No! Don't play with that statuette."  
  
CRASH!!  
  
Somebody will have to pay for this, he thought as he chased the boy all over the apartment. The little pirate was not tall enough to reach a kitchen counter but ran like a gazelle, dodging all Niles' attempts grab him.  
  
But after two laps Brandon wasn't crying anymore but giggling. Seeing an adult on the verge of heart attack running after him was the best possible joke in the world.  
  
Hyperactive kid, Niles thought. Daphne had implied as much. Indeed, the boy was practically a candidate for the state penitentiary. During the past two hours Niles had been attacked by marshmallows, his carpet was stained with ice cream, and two of his most precious antiques were now in the garbage. Not to mention the marathon he was being forced to run!  
  
He'd had enough.  
  
Brandon flew over the fainting couch and landed in front of it, adopting a Kung Fu pose. Niles ran toward him and gasped for air.  
  
"Stop right there!" the child warned, as best as he could in his little voice. "You'll force me to use my Saijan powers!"  
  
Niles tried to answer but was so exhausted he just fell onto the couch. He prayed the kid would know to dial 911 in case he fainted.  
  
***  
  
"Your husband was so kind to take care of Brandon, Daphne."  
  
Maureen was exactly as Daphne remembered her. A jovial, tall woman with red hair and green eyes. Her Irish heritage was evident.  
  
"I know mine would simply have a fit!"  
  
Seeing her revived memories in Daphne, old times when she'd been the rebellious daughter who left the family home, seeking a life of her own.  
  
They'd met at the trade school where they'd both graduated as physical therapists and shared an apartment for two years. Then Maureen had met Daniel and married him, almost four years ago, leaving her alone. Luckily, her aunt Nina was always there for her.  
  
As were her brothers.  
  
And let's not forget about her mother.  
  
OK, let's forget about her mother.  
  
Daphne sighed in relief. Her family was very far away now, and her life was here.  
  
Almost two years back she'd walked into the airport terminal with her life on a trolley, her future uncertain and scary.  
  
Daphne smiled in triumph. That was all in the past and now she was the proud wife of a tender, caring man who lived simply to adore her.  
  
"Um, Earth calling Daphne...." Maureen chuckled, stopping in front of a fountain in the park where they were walking. "Where are you, love?"  
  
"I was just thinking about how much things can change in a short time," she said thoughtfully.  
  
Maureen smiled. "That Niles o'yours certainly has worked miracles." This made Daphne blush. "O, c'mon, don't you be shy, tell your old friend Maur all about him."  
  
Daphne was silent for a moment. She was sure what she was about to say would simply blow her friend away.  
  
"Do you remember that American boy I always talked about when we were kids in Manchester?"  
  
"Yeah, the one who almost died falling into your aunt Nina's basement?" she said. How could she forget? Over the years, every time Daphne'd met a guy, she always talked about 'him' and about soul mates. As far as Maureen knew Daphne'd never found another one like him.  
  
"Remember his name?" Daphne's eyes twinkled.  
  
"Yeah, Niles, wasn't it?" Maureen replied, still not getting the picture.  
  
Daphne smiled again. "Niles Crane, from Seattle," Daphne said.  
  
Maureen's eyes widened in shock. "You mean." she managed to say.  
  
"My husband," Daphne grinned.  
  
Maureen leaned back in total surprise.  
  
She asked, dumbfounded, "How did you know?"  
  
Daphne proceeded to tell her friend the story of meeting Martin when he fell, and the wild coincidence of going to work for the family, and the book with Niles' name inside the front cover.  
  
"Wow, what a love story!!" Maureen sighed. "Better than a Danielle Steele novel. 'Star Sharing Lovers, The Story of Niles and Daphne.'"  
  
Daphne chuckled. "Now, stop, people will think you're crazy!"  
  
"That's incredible!" Maureen giggled.  
  
"I know," Daphne smiled.  
  
"And you married right away?" Maureen asked excitedly. "You have to tell me the rest!"  
  
"Come on." Daphne rose. "Let's go get some coffee and I will."  
  
***  
  
Almost a year before.  
  
Frasier opened the door early one morning to find a smiling Daphne standing in the corridor, shopping bags at her feet, reaching her key toward the lock.  
  
"Oh, good morning, Dr. Crane," she said cheerfully.  
  
"Daphne." Frasier smiled back and motioned her in, picking up the newspaper before closing the door. "Doing some shopping already, are we?"  
  
"Yeah," she said, hauling her bundles to the kitchen. "Your brother insisted on picking me up at 10 so I decided to get this out of the way early."  
  
Frasier removed the rubber band from his newspaper and followed her, sitting down at the table.  
  
"I see," he said, selecting the 'People of Seattle' section. "Oh, Lord, Daphne, here's another one!"  
  
Seeing their picture in the society pages was becoming routine. Niles was spending a lot of time with Daphne and insisted she accompany him to every social event, from benefit balls to opera opening nights. He attended all of them arm in arm with his childhood crush and now the love of his life  
  
Frasier had never seen his brother this happy. He had come so far since Maris.  
  
Daphne came in and looked at the photo Frasier held up, taken on their last visit to the art museum. She dismissed it with a toss of her hand and returned to the kitchen to fetch her coffee. Frasier chuckled and read the lines below the picture out loud.  
  
"Doctor Niles Crane and his always charming girlfriend Daphne Moon were seen visiting the Celts exhibition at the Seattle Art Museum. The lovely couple seemed to be having a wonderful time taking in ancient culture." In the photo, Daphne was pointing to a statue and Niles was looking at her and smiling. His arm was around her waist while her free hand rested on his shoulder. "You two look very cozy here," Frasier said.  
  
"That's what it says?" Daphne chuckled, appearing from the kitchen with her coffee. "'Taking in ancient culture!' Do you want to know what we were really talking about?"  
  
Frasier raised his eyebrows.  
  
"We were saying how much that statue looked like Roz when she is angry."  
  
They both laughed as Daphne sat down. Suddenly Frasier became solemn.  
  
"Daphne. I hope this is not an intrusion, but. are you serious about my brother?"  
  
She looked thoughtful. "I really am. And I think he is too, about me. I hope that's not a problem, Dr. Crane, I mean, I do work for you and."  
  
Frasier tossed his hand. "Oh, no, Daphne, that's not it at all, it's just, well. he was so defeated by his marriage and divorce, and. well, I guess I'm feeling a bit. protective, that's all."  
  
She patted his hand and smiled warmly.. "Don't worry, Dr. Crane. I would never hurt Niles. We share a star, remember?"  
  
"Is that enough?"  
  
Daphne winked at him as she got up from the table. "We share a few other things, too."  
  
Frasier winced. "Thanks for the mental picture, Daphne!"  
  
***  
  
Outside in the corridor, a man with a cane stepped out of the elevator, still talking to the other man who remained inside .  
  
"Remember what I told you, ok?"  
  
"I will, Dad. Um, please don't tell anyone what we talked about..."  
  
"Safe with me, son."  
  
"I'll be back in a while. I have a date with her today, in, um. 45 minutes!"  
  
"Good luck, son."  
  
The elevator doors closed, taking Niles down while Martin unlocked the door to the apartment.  
  
Poor kid, Martin thought, opening the door and seeing Daphne and Frasier at the dining table, talking amicably.  
  
Niles had seemed so scared.  
  
When he'd first seen him that morning, Martin's younger son's expression had resembled any and all it had during times when worst fears cropped up. Like the time, as a child, when he'd first asked if he would really die some day. Now, grown up and somewhat the worse for past emotional pain, he was truly worried. And the reason now was Daphne.  
  
Even though their relationship had seemingly sprung directly from a fairy tale, reality told him they lived in the real world. Sharing a star or not, relationships are not simple. They were adults now, with individual pasts. It was possible that they had only really connected as children.  
  
Niles hated that thought. He was so happy now; his life had changed, thanks to her, and he wanted to keep it that way. He wanted to be with Daphne forever.  
  
So he's decided to ask his father out to breakfast. His brother was wise, yes, but it was his dad who'd had the lasting marriage. He'd achieved his 'til death us do part'.  
  
He needed to hear what Dad had to say in order to take the next step. He wanted to be sure.  
  
***  
  
They were seated at Nervosa.  
  
"Ok, what's the problem, Niles?" Martin asked, sitting across the table from his son.  
  
"Dad, I want. to marry Daphne," he said simply.  
  
"Really?" Martin exclaimed. "That's great, son!"  
  
"Yes, it would be, but..." Niles continued. "I've been thinking..."  
  
It was just what Martin expected. Like Frasier, he over-thought everything. Always the psychiatrist.  
  
"I don't want to rush things... Daphne is so wonderful, Dad, I. just don't want to mess this up."  
  
Martin leaned back, folding his arms.  
  
"She loves you, son. You must see that..." he said quietly.  
  
"I guess, I mean, I know, but." Niles was breathing hard. "How do we keep our love alive?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Niles paused, trying to sort his through thoughts.  
  
"Dad, I've been married. I know how it feels to know the woman you love has stopped loving you. I know how it feels to see your dreams disintegrate." He looked away. "I can't go through that again, I wouldn't make it with my sanity intact... Dad... you have to help me..."  
  
"How can you possibly compare Daphne to Maris...?"  
  
"I have always wondered if maybe I did something to make Maris stop loving me... maybe it was all my fault..."  
  
"Niles," Martin said paternally. "It wasn't your fault. Maris is a cold and selfish woman, you know that. You tried the best you could and it just didn't work, period!" He leaned in. "Don't ever blame yourself, and, for Pete's sake, don't drag the memory of that sad marriage into your relationship with Daphne. Tell me, are you happy with her?"  
  
"Delirious!" Niles grinned.  
  
"Then embrace your love, son, go for it...learn how to be happy and don't be afraid."  
  
Niles remained silent.  
  
"You'll have good times and hard ones, but it's all worth it. You'll be able to look back and see the life you've had together and keep feeling the same as you did in the beginning..."  
  
"I will ask her today..." Niles finally said.  
  
"That's my boy..." Martin said, satisfied. "At last, a daughter in law I like..."  
  
"I hope you don't mind if. I give her this?" he asked, pulling a small box out from his pocket. Martin recognized it immediately. The jewelry box he'd bought 44 years ago.  
  
Niles opened the box and Martin let out a sigh. That ring had meant the beginning of the best time of his life.  
  
"Niles... where did you get this?"  
  
"I ..." Niles said with a sad smile. "I found it among her things, when we were packing up after the funeral. I knew you couldn't deal with it then, so I tucked it away, for safekeeping. When I found Daphne again, well, I thought of it, and. I mean.would it be all right if I . ?"  
  
Martin smiled in memory. "I am sure Hester would love her to have it."  
  
"Thank you, Dad," Niles said emotionally. "I hope that 40 years in the future I will remember this moment and smile at it while Daphne and I play with our grandchildren."  
  
"You will, son." Martin said  
  
***  
  
"You all right, Dad?" Frasier asked, bringing Martin back to the Elliott Bay Towers.  
  
"What? Oh, yeah, sure!" he replied, recovering. "Hey, Daph!"  
  
"Hello, Mr. Crane," she smiled. "Would you like some coffee?"  
  
"No, thanks, I already had some. I'll.just be in my bedroom." He started walking down the hall, holding his beloved wife's hand in sweet memory.  
  
***  
  
Roz pressed the elevator button and leaned against the wall for support.  
  
She felt awful.  
  
She sneezed so loudly she was afraid she might make a hole in the wall.  
  
She didn't know why Frasier had asked her over for this morning meeting. Especially when this flu threatened to send her to her grave.  
  
"Hey, Roz," said a cheery voice behind her.  
  
"Hey, Niles," she replied listlessly. She sounded so nasal Niles couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
"You look terrible! You sound terrible!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure." Roz rolled her eyes and that made her feel even more dizzy. "I don't know how I even drove over here."  
  
He touched her forehead.  
  
"My god, you're burning up! You should be home in bed!"  
  
"But this is important, Niles," she explained. "Frasier's first anniversary is coming up and we have to plan something special for the show."  
  
The elevator door opened.  
  
"Please, after you," Niles escorted.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Roz asked as the elevator ascended.  
  
Niles smiled. "I will tell you only if you promise to keep it a secret."  
  
Roz sneezed and nodded.  
  
Niles retrieved the little box from his breast pocket and opened it for his sick friend.  
  
Roz's eyes grew big and a smile spread across her face.  
  
"Oh, my God!" she cried. "You. Daphne.?"  
  
He swiftly tucked the box into his pocket again. "Not a word, you promised. "  
  
"No problem, Weeny." Roz then looked at him sweetly. "Seriously, congratulations, Niles." She patted his hand.  
  
"Well, save that until we see if she accepts," he said, pulling out his handkerchief and wiping his hand.  
  
"Are you kidding? I'm sure she will." She sneezed again. "I just hope I live long enough to see you two tie the knot."  
  
"Well, if you don't make it, we'll put a piece of wedding cake in your coffin."  
  
Roz shot him a nasty look. "Very droll."  
  
***  
  
Daphne was sure something was about to happen.  
  
A vision had told her that, and she had faith in her psychic abilities. She had always had these mysterious flashes of the future. Many of them came true, and they all related to herself or the people she loved.  
  
This time. the vision was about Niles.  
  
He was offering something her something and was shaking. She could almost feel the fear he was experiencing. The worst part was that it was because of her.  
  
Daphne felt faint and sat on her bed.  
  
Was he having second thoughts about their relationship?  
  
Was he afraid of her? She who shared his star? She who. loved him?  
  
She smiled. "I do, I really do," she said to herself. Oh, dear, but this vision.  
  
It was then that she heard his voice, coming from the living room. He was talking to. Roz? Has to be, she thought, but the woman sounds awfully sick.  
  
Maybe the vision is only a reflection of my own fears, she thought. Maybe it shows how frightened. I am.  
  
Their meeting after all those years had convinced her of the power of destiny. She hoped she'd been right. She quietly prayed to herself that what she had found with Niles could last their lifetimes.  
  
Daphne glanced at herself in her dresser mirror and, fixing a stray lock of hair, came out of her room.  
  
No fear, she told herself.  
  
She walked in and smiled at Niles, who was standing near the door next to Roz.  
  
"Hey, Niles."  
  
He smiled back and took her hands.  
  
"Hey, yourself," he said. and kissed one hand. "Ready?"  
  
"Absolutely," she nodded, "just let me get my coat." She walked over to the coat rack, looking sideways at Roz, who was smiling at her in a strange way.  
  
"Roz?"  
  
"Hi Dap-ne," she said. "How are you?"  
  
Daphne chuckled. "Fine, thank you." She grabbed her coat and allowed Niles to hold it for her. "You seem a bit under the weather, though."  
  
"I've got the flu, but I will survive," she said, still looking at her. "There are still so many events I don't want to miss."  
  
Niles rolled his eyes behind Daphne's back.  
  
"Well, off we go, my fair maiden, our adventure awaits." He led Daphne to the door. "I hope you feel better, Roz," shooting a look that said 'traitor'.  
  
"Oh, I will," she replied cheerfully. "I have to be well in time to catch the..." The sound of the door slamming prevented Daphne from hearing the rest. Niles sighed in relief and smiled at her.  
  
"She is acting sort of strange, isn't she?" Daphne asked, taking his hand.  
  
"It's the fever." Niles winked at her. "Frasier had better be careful. Right now she's downright dangerous."  
  
Daphne smirked. "Isn't she always?"  
  
They both laughed  
  
***  
  
Niles drove out of the Elliot Bay Towers and headed south. It was an unusual winter day in Seattle, with lots of snow on the ground and freezing temperatures. Clouds covered the sky, threatening to send down even more of the white stuff. But nothing could ruin Niles' good mood.  
  
He selected some soothing music and sat back at the wheel.  
  
Daphne leaned back with her eyes closed, barely aware that he was taking her out of the city.  
  
She was lost in her own thoughts, letting him drive her wherever he wanted. It didn't matter where they went as long as they were together.  
  
Being with him made her feel complete and safe. His manners and seeming adoration put any troubling thoughts far from her mind.  
  
Was it enough?  
  
She hoped so.  
  
She returned from her own world when they reached the city limits. She frowned, surprised and looked at Niles.  
  
"Where are we going, Niles?" she asked, touching his arm.  
  
"Oh, it was supposed to be a surprise, darling," he stated, smiling without looking at her. "I hope you won't mind, but we may not return to Seattle today."  
  
"Really?" she asked nervously. "But where will we. spend the night ?"  
  
"I am taking you to where all my childhood dreams began," he said simply.  
  
"Where is that, Niles?"  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Every year, Dad and Mother used to take us to our cabin by a lake. Dad still owns it, he goes up there to fish sometimes. Frasier and I loved it there. Dad used to tell us all kind of stories about his life on the force that inspired us to write all these silly tales, where we were detectives, the only ones capable of solving the worst of crimes!" He laughed. Daphne followed his story with complete attention. "And it was there that I had these long talks with our mother, and she taught me something I consider to be the basic truth of life."  
  
"What is that?" she asked.  
  
"You have to dream, never hold back... " he stated solemnly. "I have held back too much in my life, until now."  
  
Daphne fought back tears.  
  
"In that place, Daphne, I spent some of the most wonderful times of my childhood, and.... I want you there with me. I want to share it with you, and for once, for us to be alone together. Just you and me, away from the world."  
  
Daphne trembled. "I'd love that, Niles..."  
  
There was one thing Niles didn't mention about his plans.  
  
Daphne leaned back in her seat and looked out onto the landscape. All of what Niles had said about his childhood made her see that boy again. The very same Niles Crane who was driving the car had fallen into her aunt's basement one day long ago. She couldn't have known then that one event would eventually shape her life.  
  
Suddenly she felt butterflies in her stomach and instinctively placed her hand there. She was about to tell Niles about it when he honked at a pokey bus.  
  
Something stirred inside her, something that made her feel different and totally new. Like one of her visions, but this time subliminally transferred directly to her senses. She sighed.  
  
Niles looked at her. "Is something wrong, honey?" he asked.  
  
"No, nothing." She placed her hand over his on the wheel. "I was just thinking..."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Well," she smiled, trying to cover her sudden anticipation. "I was just wondering what we will do together in that cabin of yours."  
  
Niles smiled. "Oh, I'm sure we'll think of something."  
  
***  
  
The taxi driver had two things to worry about.  
  
One was the cold, the bitter cold that was threatening to freeze his feet. Thanks to his mechanic Louie, who had failed once again to fix it.  
  
The other was his passengers.  
  
There were two older British women in the back. One was a sour looking hag with rude manners, and the other was a warm old lady who tried to calm the other down every time she began to act up.  
  
They were talking about some other woman named Daphne.  
  
"Can't you see we're freezing in here? Put the damned heater on!" the sour woman said.  
  
He rolled his eyes. It was worthless to try to explain, so he executed 'emergency plan B', which he kept in reserve for just such occasions.  
  
"No Entiendo Ingles, Señora," he said, thanking God his Mexican accent had not diminished in all the time he had lived in Seattle. "No Inglish, zorry!"  
  
"Foreigners!" the British hag said bitterly. "What more can go wrong?"  
  
The driver tried hard not to laugh. He had to continue with his charade until they arrived at their destination.  
  
Which would take an agonizing twenty minutes.  
  
"Gertrude, would you please stop," the other woman interjected. "Just let the man drive, we'll get there in one piece."  
  
"Oh, sod off, Nina" the other said, folding her arms.  
  
Nina Moon sighed and decided to let her alone.  
  
All the way from England, from their first moment in the air, Gertrude hadn't stopped bickering about Daphne, about her husband Harry, about her entire family. Nina put up with it all like the saint she was.  
  
She'd hated the thought of this trip, but she knew she had to come with her sister in law. She knew how furious she had been when her only daughter had left home.  
  
"Can't you go any faster?" Gertrude insisted. "I need to get warm! Are you even listening?"  
  
"Señora, no hablo Ingles," the driver repeated in exasperation.  
  
"Do you even know where you're going ?" Gertrude demanded.  
  
"You showed him the address, dear, he can read and he must know the street names. The man is a taxi driver, after all." Nina tried to be calming. "Now lean back and relax. Ok?"  
  
Gertrude sighed and obeyed .  
  
Unnoticed by them, the taxi driver sighed too, relieved.  
  
***  
  
Herbert walked to the door in his usual silence and opened it to find two strange women there and a taxi speeding away.  
  
"We are looking for Daphne Moon," one of them said quietly. "Could you tell her she has visitors from home?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Ma'am," Herbert replied. "But there is no Daphne Moon here."  
  
"No?" the same woman asked. "But she came to the States to work for the Montgomerys and, this is the correct address, is it not?"  
  
"It is, but I assure you, Ms Moon is not here."  
  
"Oh, cripe! Where is my daughter?" Gertrude screamed.  
  
"Herbert, what seems to be the problem?" Eleanor Montgomery appeared from the living room.  
  
Nina stepped in front of her sister. "We are sorry to be a bother, madam, but my niece, my sister-in-law's daughter, left home to work in your household, as far as we know, and we would like to see her. We have come such a long way."  
  
Eleanor smiled. "Of course, dear Daphne. Do come in." She ushered the women into the foyer. "Daphne was here briefly, but you see, she was hired to work with my husband, who passed away just before she was to begin her post. She stayed here until she found another position, which she did promptly. I have the address, it is. the home of Dr. Frasier Crane, I believe. I can get it for you."  
  
"So, Daphne's mother," she said. The woman was just as Daphne had described her, rude with a strong character. "I am Eleanor Montgomery. Would you like some tea, Mrs. Moon?" Eleanor motioned her to the living room.  
  
"Come, Nina!" Gertrude ordered and stormed into the house.  
  
Eleanor shrugged her shoulders and turned to greet the other woman, this time with a sincere smile on her face.  
  
"You are Nina?"  
  
"Yes, I am," the old woman said timidly.  
  
Eleanor shook her hand.  
  
"Daphne talked a lot about you," she stated. "Do come in, I am sure we'll have a wonderful chat."  
  
Nina smiled and nodded, accompanying her into the room where Gertrude was already seated like she wasn't going anywhere.  
  
***  
  
Niles parked the car outside the cabin, under a little roof that served as a carport.  
  
The snow had changed to a soft rain. Mist covered the top of the tall trees that surrounded the cabin and visibility was poor.  
  
Niles unlocked and opened the door.  
  
But Daphne was lost in her view of the lake. It was so peaceful she couldn't help lingering her gaze on the calm movement of the water.  
  
A boat was tied to the end of a wooden dock and, with a small smile on her face, she tried to imagine how long Niles could spend in a little boat like that without getting seasick.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?"  
  
"I can almost hear the silence..." she said, still looking at the water. "It is so peaceful.."  
  
He nodded, and held her by the waist, guiding her into the cabin. "Come on, we're getting soaked!"  
  
"I knew you'd love this place," he said as he closed the door.  
  
"It's charming," she replied, looking around the living room. Niles crouched by the fireplace in an attempt to light it.  
  
She sighed. How many stories would this room have to tell?  
  
Who had been seated there on that couch, on a rainy day like this one, many years ago?.  
  
Daphne sat down. She suddenly realized how chilled she was.  
  
"I need to get out of these wet clothes," she said. "And since I didn't know we were coming here, I didn't pack anything..."  
  
Niles stood up and rubbed his hands together. "Oh, there are lots of warm women's clothes in the bedroom closets. I'm sure you'll find something to fit you. You're.roughly the same size. as my mother was."  
  
Daphne smiled sadly. "You still miss her, don't you?"  
  
He smiled back. "On occasion. But not today. Not with you here."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
They just looked at each other awkwardly for a moment. Daphne spoke first.  
  
"Well, I'll just go see what I can find in there."  
  
"Right. Oh, and I called the caretaker and had the kitchen stocked. Should be some nice champagne chilling about now. I'll go check." He started out of the room.  
  
"Sounds wonderful. And, um, Niles."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm glad we're here."  
  
He looked into her eyes. "So am I. Now, go dry off!"  
  
She giggled as she ran from the room. "Bossy!"  
  
***  
  
Eleanor was shell shocked. This Moon woman talked incessantly, mostly about herself, but also about her 'useless' daughter. Much more of this would be hard to take.  
  
Nina, on the other hand, was so caring and warm Eleanor couldn't believe she was Daphne's aunt and not her mother.  
  
"Nina, would you like more tea?" she took the kettle and leaned over her cup.  
  
"Please."  
  
"So, you said you would give us my baby's new address," Gertrude insisted.  
  
"Of course. Herbert, bring me my book, will you? Eleanor said.  
  
Gertrude snapped, "And don't take all day!" The butler rolled his eyes and left the room.  
  
Gertrude got up. "Powder room?"  
  
Eleanor motioned, "Down the hall, to the left." Gertrude waddled out.  
  
Eleanor cleared her throat. "So, Nina, tell me, how is that little Tea Room of yours doing?"  
  
"Oh, I sold it almost three months ago," Daphne's aunt said sadly "It was a good business but I'm not as young as I once was. I left it in the hands of two strong young lads."  
  
"I see," Mrs. Montgomery said as she patted her hand. "It was a nice place, nice service. My husband liked it there. Well, let's hope the new owners don't turn it into a pub or something."  
  
"That would be a shame," Nina admitted. "I spent twenty years of my life there, trying to keep it warm and inviting..."  
  
"Daphne used to help you there, didn't she?" Eleanor inquired.  
  
"Yes, since she was a little girl," Nina smiled at the memory. "Until you offered her a job here."  
  
The old matron chuckled. "Well... I also know you were the one who convinced her to take it..."  
  
Nina smirked. "Please don't let her hear you," she said, pointing to the door.  
  
"Why is she here, anyway? Daphne was clear when she told me she decided to leave England partly because of her mother."  
  
***  
  
The fireplace in the cabin was now roaring and invitingly warm. Daphne came out of the bedroom in a thick sweater and slacks. She sat on the couch and leaned toward the fire.  
  
I could get used to this, she thought.  
  
Niles came out of the kitchen and smiled when he saw her. He carried a tray with a champagne bottle and two chilled flutes.  
  
"Well, don't you look like a farm girl!"  
  
She grinned. "Hey, not my fault I don't have my own things, Mr. Impulsive!"  
  
Niles put the tray down and sat next to her.  
  
"As always, you look lovely. And, you should know." he stammered slightly. "This trip was. not an impulse." He took a deep breath and poured the champagne, handing hers to her. They clinked glasses and sipped the sweet wine.  
  
Daphne then looked up, puzzled. "Niles?"  
  
He put down his glass and reached into his pocket. Pulling out the small old box, he handed it to her.  
  
Incredulous, she opened the lid and gasped.  
  
Niles reached over and took the ring from its housing. Daphne stared at it as he held it up.  
  
"It was my mother's. Now I. and, yes, Dad.want you to have it. That is, my star sharer, if you agree to marry me? Daphne, I love you so much!"  
  
She was dumbstruck. "Oh, my God, Niles! Yes, of course I'll marry you, and. I love you too!" She threw her arms around his neck and started to cry.  
  
"Hey, tears? I didn't want to cause this!" Niles stroked her hair.  
  
She pulled back as he handed her a handkerchief. "Thank you. They're good tears, Niles. I suddenly thought of that boy in the cellar, and the amazing chance that we'd meet again, and find out we'd met before, and then date, and. and well, I. I'm rambling, aren't I?"  
  
"It's OK, I'm kind of blown away myself. Life is so amazing sometimes. Refresh my memory, you did say yes, right?"  
  
She stroked his cheek. "I sure did."  
  
Niles cupped her chin. "Do you need dinner, or just me?"  
  
Daphne kissed him and rose, taking his hand. "Just you, my love."  
  
***  
  
Frasier was alone at home when the doorbell rang..  
  
His father had taken Roz home a few minutes ago.  
  
It was evening in Seattle and he expected to have a peaceful time. His father had said he would be stopping at McGinty's on his way back. So home was all his for a couple of hours until --and if-Daphne returned that night.  
  
He suspected that wouldn't happen.  
  
So he got the book about mythology he had bought a few days ago and hadn't had time to read. With a glass of wine in hand, he collapsed on the couch after selecting his favorite music on the radio.  
  
He sipped the wine and opened the book.  
  
Which was when the doorbell rang.  
  
Frasier groaned. Good Lord, who can that be?  
  
The bell rang quickly three more times..  
  
He jumped to his feet and, muttering curses, walked to the door and opened it.  
  
"Are you Dr. Frasier Crane?" A short, stocky woman he had never seen before stood before him, accompanied by a sweet-faced older one.  
  
"Yes, I am," he answered quizzically.  
  
Nina spoke this time.  
  
"We are looking for Daphne Moon, Dr. Crane. You see, I am her Aunt Nina and this is Gertrude, her mother."  
  
"Well, do come in, this is certainly a nice surprise." He motioned them inside.  
  
Gertrude walked in and plopped down on the suede couch  
  
"Nice to meet you," Frasier said, shaking Nina's hand. "Please have a seat."  
  
"Where is my baby?" Gertrude asked.  
  
Frasier closed the door.  
  
"She is not here right now," he said.  
  
"But she lives here, doesn't she?"  
  
Frasier nodded. "Yes, Mrs. Moon, she works for us. She's my dad's physical therapist."  
  
"And where is the lady of the house?" Gertrude asked.  
  
"Well, Mrs. Moon," Frasier said, "for the time being, Daphne is, I guess, the 'lady' of the house. It's just she, my father, and me."  
  
Gertrude frowned. "Where is your mother, then? Divorced, I suppose?"  
  
  
  
"My mother died some years ago, Ms. Moon." Frasier said, becoming uncomfortable. "My father is out at the moment, driving my producer home."  
  
"I see...." Gertrude said curtly. "Are you married?"  
  
Nina rolled her eyes and sighed heavily.  
  
"This is getting quite personal, but if you must know, I am divorced," Frasier exclaimed.  
  
"Dr. Crane, do you think is appropriate to have a decent girl living with two single men?"  
  
"Mrs. Moon, Daphne has always been treated with the utmost respect. My father needs continuing supervision, which is why she was hired for a live- in position." Frasier was becoming frustrated with this shrew. How she could be Daphne's mother was beyond him.  
  
Gertrude shook her head. "Where is she now?" she asked, and shot a look at her watch. "It is 9:30 and freezing out there!"  
  
"Well, I'm not exactly sure."  
  
The door opened and Martin walked in with a paper bag in his hands.  
  
"Hey, Fras," he said, closing the door, not noticing they had visitors.  
  
"Oh, Dad, " Frasier sighed. "We have company."  
  
"Oh, good evening," Martin said, smiling at the ladies.  
  
"You must be the man my baby is taking care of," Gertrude said.  
  
"I am. And I would guess that you are her mother." Martin shook her hand. "Marty Crane."  
  
"And this is her lovely aunt Nina," Frasier smiled.  
  
"Oh , pleased to meet you." Martin shook her hand vigorously. "Daphne talks about you all the time."  
  
"Your son told me my baby lives here as your therapist. You don't look so bad off to me."  
  
Martin hobbled to his chair.  
  
"My hip gives out sometimes," he explained, handing Frasier the bag containing his beer. Frasier took it to the kitchen. "So, uh, when did you arrive in Seattle?"  
  
"This morning," Nina said. "We have been looking for Daphne, Mrs. Montgomery gave us your address."  
  
"Well, you're most welcome," Martin said, mostly addressing Nina. "Daphne will be back. You see."  
  
Frasier came back and waved at his father, mouthing 'Don't tell her about Niles!'  
  
"She is out with my other son."  
  
Too late.  
  
Gertrude frowned. "Your other son? What's she doing with him? Where is my baby?"  
  
"Oh, Dad!" Frasier pulled Martin toward the kitchen. "Why don't we get some refreshments for our guests? Ladies, please enjoy our nice view from the balcony for a moment, then we can talk, all right?" He and Martin fled to the kitchen.  
  
"Wow, Daphne didn't exaggerate when she described her mother!" Martin exclaimed.  
  
"We have to tell her she is here. I'll call Niles' cell phone," Frasier said, pulling his own out of his pocket and starting to dial.  
  
"No, Fras, wait!" Martin snatched it from his hands.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Niles is proposing to Daphne tonight! They're at the cabin." Martin confessed. Frasier's jaw dropped. "He told me about it this morning"  
  
"That's wonderful!" Frasier said  
  
"What do you think she is doing here?" Martin asked, gesturing toward the balcony.  
  
"I don't know," Frasier replied. "Boy, she is just as Daphne said."  
  
"Yeah," Martin nodded. "It is incredible she's Daphne's mother, don't you think?"  
  
"Absolutely, Dad. Now help me with the crackers and cheese," Frasier said, opening the fridge.  
  
***  
  
Outside on the balcony, Nina placed a comforting hand on Gertrude's shoulder.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked. "You haven't seen her in a long time, why don't you admit you miss her and that's why you're here?"  
  
Gertrude looked away.  
  
"I have no one else to turn to. Your brother left me, remember? The boys don't care. My only daughter is all I have."  
  
"I know what Harold did," Nina sighed. "It's unforgivable, but..."  
  
Gertrude shook her head vehemently.  
  
"You couldn't possibly understand, Nina," she stated bitterly. "You have never been married, how can you possibly know what it's like? Cooking three meals every day of your life and receive absolutely no thanks. Trying to raise 9 brats and teach them to be better people, to have goals. You don't know what is to live with an alcoholic man who never was there for support...."  
  
Nina looked away.  
  
"I know Daphne is the best thing you have in life," Nina Moon said in a whisper. "Even when you thought of her as gone for good, you came here to ask her to come home, to give you sanctuary from your own life... Gertrude, I may not have children but I certainly know what love is...I love Daphne and I love you, and it breaks my heart to see you acting like this...be careful, or you may end up ruining her life the same way you ruined yours..."  
  
"Nina!"  
  
Frasier came out onto the balcony. "Ladies, we have fruit, cheese, and some wine ready, if you'd like. Why don't you both come inside and."  
  
Gertrude pushed past him. "Give me a scotch, and make it a double!"  
  
Nina sighed and walked over to Frasier. "You might as well, it will mellow her out." She winked at him.  
  
Frasier smiled. "Right. After you, Madam."  
  
***  
  
Gertrude was on her third scotch when she concluded her story. "Well, that's about it, Dr. Crane. Mr. Crane." She became teary. Nina patted her arm.  
  
"Frasier and Marty," Martin said tenderly. "And, we know."  
  
Frasier stood up. "Do you have a place to stay tonight?"  
  
Nina and Gertrude looked at each other.  
  
"Dear Lord, we never even thought about it." Nina said.  
  
Frasier smiled. "Well, I don't think Daphne will be back tonight, so you are most welcome to stay in her room. Do you have luggage?"  
  
Nina thought. "It's been such a long day. We left our bags in a locker at the airport."  
  
Martin got up. "Tell me the number and give me the key. I'll get them for you."  
  
For the first time since she'd arrived, Gertrude smiled. "Thank you, Martin."  
  
***  
  
The next morning found Gertrude at the dining room table sipping coffee. She'd left Nina in the bedroom packing their bags.  
  
A key turned in the lock, and Niles and Daphne walked in. On seeing her mother, Daphne stopped short.  
  
"Oh, my God! Mum, what are you doing here?"  
  
Gertrude jumped up and rushed toward her. "Baby!"  
  
They hugged tightly.  
  
"Baby, Daphne, you have to come home. Your dad and I have split, and I hate that you left, and. baby, please."  
  
Daphne led her mother to the couch. Niles hovered behind uncomfortably.  
  
Daphne took a deep breath. "Mum, I am sorry to hear that. Truly. But. I live here now. My life is here in Seattle. In fact." She turned and reached for Niles' hand. "Mum, this is Niles. You might remember him. He was the American boy who crashed into the cellar of Aunt Nina's tea room so long ago."  
  
Just then Nina entered the living room.  
  
"Daphne!"  
  
"Aunt Nina!"  
  
The two rushed to hug tightly.  
  
Then Nina looked up. "Niles?"  
  
Niles blinked. "You. remember me?"  
  
Nina grabbed him into a tight embrace. "Of course, you look so much the same, only, well. taller."  
  
Niles grinned.  
  
Gertrude frowned. "Will someone tell me what's going on here?"  
  
Daphne took her mother's hand. "Mum, amazingly, Niles and I found each other after so many years. We have been dating, and." She reached for Niles' hand, which he quickly extended. "And we just became engaged."  
  
Nina grabbed Daphne and hugged her again. "That's so wonderful!!"  
  
Daphne gripped Niles' arm. "We are very much in love."  
  
"And you think that is enough?"  
  
The question startled Daphne.  
  
"Mum?"  
  
"Look at me," her mother said. "After thirty five years together your father just up and left me. He didn't care about me or our family." Her voice was shaking. "One day he just decided he was not in love with me anymore and that was that."  
  
"But Daphne and I are different..." Niles stated.  
  
"Are you?" The bitter woman replied. "We thought the same but life showed us a different truth." She shook her head. "You're young now. You'll see."  
  
"With all due respect, Mrs. Moon." Niles said. "I was divorced from my first wife and I thought my life was over. I had no hope whatsoever. That was, until I met your daughter.." Gertrude looked at him. "Daphne has taught me there is more to my life. Being with her has been the best medicine for my sadness. I love her with all my heart. I hope you understand that." Niles finished.  
  
"I just don't want to see my only daughter ending up like me."  
  
Niles smiled warmly. "I assure you, she won't."  
  
Daphne spoke up. "Mum, I am really sorry for you and Dad, but...I've learned something from Niles. That I have the right to dream, to not hold back...and that is precisely what we are doing. We will get married and treasure what life hold for us."  
  
"We will not be afraid, will we?" Niles asked, glancing at his father who smiled at him knowingly.  
  
"We won't be afraid, Niles." Daphne confirmed, taking his hand.  
  
After several silent moments, Gertrude huffed. "So, I guess that's it. Well, we should be off, then." She rose and headed for the bedroom.  
  
Daphne went after her. "Mum. can't you be. happy for me?"  
  
Gertrude turned around and surveyed the couple.  
  
"I guess I could. Daphne. Do you really think he will make you happy?"  
  
Daphne smiled at Niles, who glowed back at her.  
  
"He does now..."  
  
"and I will tomorrow." he finished.  
  
Gertrude took her daughter's hand. "Then I'm glad. I love you, baby."  
  
Daphne pulled her into a hug. "Thanks, Mum, I love you, too."  
  
Niles approached the two. He cleared his throat. "Mrs. Moon, I. know you weren't crazy about me when you met me as a kid. But your daughter and I connected, on some childish, romantic level back then. And by joyful happenstance I found her again. We are in love, and I will do everything in my power to make her happy. Please give us your blessing?"  
  
Gertrude smiled warmly. (Really!)  
  
"I do. I wish you the best." She looked at Nina. "Well, we had best be going home."  
  
Niles stepped forward. "Mrs. Moon, Nina." he stammered. "I would be honored to sponsor a return trip for the both of you to. attend our wedding. We haven't set a date yet, but."  
  
Daphne took his arm. "We will soon."  
  
"Oh, well, we'll talk about that later. Nina and I should be on our way. Come, Nina, we should clear our things out of here." She went into the bedroom.  
  
Nina smiled. "You know."  
  
Daphne smiled back. "I do."  
  
***  
  
"...we married three months later...." Daphne finished her story and smiled, looking into her now cold cup of coffee. "You know, I learned something very important that day. It doesn't matter how many bad stories you hear about life, you have to live your own. That morning in Frasier's apartment, I understood that my Mum was at the end of her marriage but I was just writing the opening lines for mine..." Daphne smiled. "We did bring Mum back for the wedding. And she really was sweet..."  
  
Maureen was speechless.  
  
"Maur?" Daphne smiled at her.  
  
"That is the most romantic story I've ever heard." she said.  
  
"It is, isn't it?"  
  
"I've never thought about life going that way, Daphne...." Maureen confessed and then smiled. "So... tell me, how is your little story progressing?"  
  
"I've never been happier in my entire life."  
  
"And what's next ?" Maureen asked.  
  
Daphne blinked. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Maybe one or two kids would fit right in..."  
  
Daphne's eyes twinkled.  
  
***  
  
"Oh, Daphne." Niles sat next to her by the fireplace and handed her one of the glasses he had brought from the kitchen. "I thought that kid would never fall asleep."  
  
Daphne chuckled. "And how did you finally send him to the land of dreams?"  
  
"I told him the story of a boy who fell into a cellar and met a beautiful princess." Niles' eyes danced. "That sent him directly to dreamland."  
  
"Was he difficult?" Daphne asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Difficult?" Niles chuckled. "Just your average day in hell."  
  
"Well, Maureen will collect him tomorrow. Then we'll have our peace back." For a while, anyway, she thought.  
  
They sipped their wine in silence.  
  
"So, how was your day?"  
  
"Maureen and I had a wonderful time, thank you," Daphne said. "We talked about a lot of things, but what she really enjoyed was our little love story."  
  
"Really?" Niles smiled.  
  
"Um hm." Daphne finished her wine and placed the glass aside. "It's been a long time since I thought about all that's happened. I hope we are ready for the next step in our marriage. And that's the last time I will be drinking wine for a while."  
  
"What do you mean?" Niles asked.  
  
"You don't get it, do you?" Daphne kissed his cheek.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Niles, I'm pregnant."  
  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
  
  
"Aren't you ready yet?"  
  
"Almost"  
  
Niles looked at his reflection in the mirror and continued struggling with his tie.  
  
His hands were not as nimble as they used to be, so he had to do it slowly.  
  
His eyes lit up when his wife, wearing a long black dress, stepped next to him, grinning.  
  
She was wearing glasses that framed her beautiful face.  
  
To think she once told him she would never need glasses.  
  
"I am almost done," Niles said, smiling in victory when he succeeded in arranging his tie. "See?"  
  
"Oh, don't you look handsome!" she said warmly.  
  
"Are you sure you're not wearing my glasses again?" he joked, barely aware he was leaning toward her.  
  
"I love you Niles..." she said, so solemnly he couldn't help but shiver.  
  
"I love you, Daphne," he whispered and kissed her.  
  
"Another anniversary..." Daphne said, hugging him closer. "This makes 40 years... with my soul mate who shares my star."  
  
"I know." Niles closed his eyes and let her perfume make him dizzy. He allowed her spell to possess him and enjoyed her closeness once more, like a million times in the past. His father had been right, he thought.  
  
Martin Crane, gone but not forgotten.  
  
It didn't matter how much time had passed or how many troubles they'd had to get through. The important thing was that they were together and their love was as strong as ever. That was what really counted.  
  
A soft knock in the door made the old couple separate in time to see their son and daughter walking in, followed by their wife and husband.  
  
Behind them, three little kids screamed, "Granpa!" "Granma!"  
  
Daphne smiled at Niles and went to greet their family, but Niles was still lost in his thoughts. He stood that way until Hester, their daughter, hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Hey, Pop, what's with you today?"  
  
"Nothing," he recovered. He watched his wife as she played with her grandchildren. "I was just thinking..."  
  
Hester grinned. "You've never been able to take your eyes off her, have you, Pop?"  
  
See? I told you there was nothing to worry about. The voice of his father echoed in his head.  
  
"Thanks, Dad ..." he said out loud, and then hugged his daughter back, joining the rest of the family for the celebration.  
  
  
  
The end  
  
Thank you for reading this fan fiction, please feel free to email Moxie and Vick 


End file.
